


A new body

by TheAgent



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Demonic Possession, Dolls, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Possession, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAgent/pseuds/TheAgent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Cipher possessed a variety of bodies so far, just to hang out with Dipper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A new body

"Another one?!" Dipper exclaimed when he found Bill sitting at the desk browsing the internet.

  
Over the years, Dipper grew to actually enjoying the demon's company. The only downside was that he could only meet him while he was asleep. Or when the demon was possessing a body. And Dipper made it clear to Bill that he didn't want him to go around and possess random people just to hang out with him. He even took over Mabel at some point - that had been awkward to say the least.

  
At some point they had figured out that Bill could as well possess _dead_ bodies. He eyed Bill's current one suspiciously. No apparent injuries at least. "I told you the last time already, you can't keep taking corpses from the morgue, the Valentinos will get suspicious eventually! And despite that... it's gross!" Dipper shuddered. "I'd rather you possess a fashion mannequin or.. I dunno, a crash test dummy. At least they're not messy..." he sighed.

  
Bill turned away from the computer and flashed him a grin. "Relax, kid. No more corpses. I already ordered a decent replacement."

  
Dipper took a closer look at the screen as Bill gestured to it. It showed a gallery of pictures titled "real lifelike doll". As he skimmed the description below the pictures he noticed the detailed measurements that were given there for every part of the doll's body and something dawned on him.

  
He turned back to Bill. "You ordered a sex doll?! How am I going to explain that to my parents?" Dipper gave a defeated whine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was my 3rd fic in the Gravity Falls fandom, I hope you liked it. Comments are as always very appreciated. :)


End file.
